Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood
Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979 TV Movie) Full Cast & Crew Directed by Ray Patterson Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) Duane Poole Dick Robbins Cast (in credits order) Don Messick ... Scooby-Doo (voice) Casey Kasem ... Shaggy (voice) Frank Welker ... Fred (voice) Heather North ... Daphne (voice) (as Heather North Kenney) Patricia Stevens ... Velma (voice) (as Pat Stevens) Rip Taylor ... C.J. (voice) Stan Jones ... Director / First V.P. / Terrier (voice) Michael Bell ... Jesse Rotten / V.P. Jackie Carlson (voice) (as Mike Bell) Marilyn Schreffler ... Cherie / Sis / Receptionist (voice) Joan Gerber ... Lavonne / Second Woman / Waitress (voice) Ginny McSwain ... Kerry / Girl Fan / Executive Secretary (voice) Pat Fraley ... Brother / Guard / Announcer's Voice (voice) (as Patrick Fraley) Paul DeKorte ... Singer (voice) Debbie Hall ... Singer (voice) Edie Lehmann Boddicker ... Singer (voice) (as Edie Lehmann) Michael Redman ... Singer (voice) (as Mike Redman) Robert Tebow ... Singer (voice) (as Bob Tebow) Mel Blanc ... Man at Roller Rink (uncredited) Produced by Joseph Barbera ... executive producer William Hanna ... executive producer Don Jurwich ... producer Teri Peabody ... coordinating producer Bink Williams ... associate producer Music by Hoyt Curtin Cinematography by John F. Seitz ... (as John Seitz) (photography) Film Editing by Tom Acosta David Bouffard Norman Carlisle Gil Iverson ... show editor Yuval Kossovsky Jared McKnight ... supervising editor James Melton Tony Metcalf Jack Murray McKee Smith L. Mark Sorre (as L. Mark Sorré) José Toracuz Doug Wilson (as Douglas Wilson) Casting By Joseph Rodriquez Production Design by Victor DiNapoli Jess Nelson Bill Perkins Art Direction by Don Bluth Randy Breedlove Chris Buck ... post-production art director Jamie Ruth Conner Andy Gaskill ... (as Andrew Gaskill) Jeff Gittle Gary Goldman ... supervising art director Don Griffith Eduardo Hargsett Michael Head ... assistant art director John Musker John Pomeroy Elizabeth Sagan ... (as Elizabeth Velten) Stacey Smith Matt Sheridan ... associate art director Richard Vander Wende ... (as R.S. Vander Wende) Production Management Jayne Barbera ... production manager Jason Bliss ... production stage manager Travis DeCastro ... production stage manager Mary Dennistoun ... production office manager Alison Dexter ... production manager Don A. Duckwall ... production manager (as Don Duckwall) Ed Ebele ... production manager Joed Eaton ... post-production supervisor Robin C. Mathiesen ... production manager Dave Mocher ... post-production supervisor Karen Pigg ... production office manager Sue Shinn ... production office manager Wendy J. Miller-Smith ... post-production manager Set Decoration by Anita Dallas Frank Edwards Makeup Department Gigi Coker ... animation makeup artist Debra Haefling ... animation hair stylist (as Debra Hertel Haefling) Fred Hellmich ... animation make-up designer Regina Rutherford ... animation hair stylist Nena Smarz ... animation makeup artist Costume Design by Lisa Odette Albertson ... (as Lisa O. Albertson) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Dan Alguire ... assistant director John M. Colwell ... associate director Terrie Davis ... assistant director (as Terrie Davis Manning) Edward Hansen ... assistant director Aaron Rosenberg ... assistant director Art Department Hal Ambro ... prop designer Raphael Aquilar ... swing crew (as Rafael Aquilar) Craig Arneson ... scenic supervisor Amy Atherton ... art coordinator Joseph Bach ... set assistant Dale Baer ... prop coordinator Charles Bailey ... construction supervisor Scott Bailey ... carpenter Stephen Bates ... assistant property master Linda Beck ... model maker Andy Biscontini ... on set-dresser Cullen Blaine ... story director (as Cullen Houghtaling) John Blanding ... furniture maker Jay Burney ... art department coordinator Ty M. Burns ... carpenter (as Tyler Burns) Kevin Cardinali ... storyboard revisionist Lance Cheatham ... leadperson Don 'Tex' Clark ... set assistant (as Don Clark) Eric Cleworth ... head carpenter Dave Cobb ... leadman (as David Cobb) Max Cooksey ... scenic design / speciality props Wayne Daddio ... lead scenic Basil Davidovich ... lead art director Aggie Davis-Brooks ... set dresser Lisa Davis ... propmaker Al Dempster ... art coordinator Jenny Dempsey ... property master Jeff Edwards ... propmaker John Ewing ... matte artist Blass Gutuirez ... swing crew (Blass Gutierrez) Yo-Lynn Hagood ... element artist Paul Haines ... fabricator Ray Henry ... craft supervisor Terry Hudson ... prop designer Ron Husband ... head carpenter John Jacobie ... matte artist James Johnson ... studio art coordinator Ollie Johnston ... lead art director (as Oliver M. Johnston, Jr.) Steve Jordan ... set assistant Milt Kahl ... lead art director Glen Keane ... scenic supervisor John Keel ... graphics Hal King ... scenic painter Norton Kinsman ... art supervisor Emilie Kong ... story director Dave Kramer ... matte artist Eric Larson ... scenic coordinator Larry Latham ... story director Neal Lenden ... scenic painter (as Neil Lenden) Havier Lizama ... swing crew John Lounsbery ... model builder Santiago Luna ... swing crew C.J. McCormack ... assistant prop master/matte artist Jimmy McDonald ... head prop designer Ennis McNulty ... property assistant Joseph Melancon ... model builder Abdon Molina ... swing crew Orfillio Molina ... fabricator Santiago Molina ... swing crew chief (as Santiago Molena) Valario Molina ... swing crew David Moxley ... set production assistant Sharon Murray ... key set production assistant Marnie Mysnyk ... art production assistant Cliff Nordberg ... matte artist Ken O'Brien ... lead art director (as Kenneth O'Brien) Adam Osterfeld ... element artist Jennifer Oxley ... head set dresser Iraj Paran ... graphics Spencer Peel ... element artist Jerry Rees ... assistant fabricator Art Riley ... fabricator Anthony Rizzo ... background coordinator Mitch Rochon ... set fabricator David A. Rodriguez ... swing gang Sylvia Roemer ... color modeler Jose Rojas ... swing gang Virgil Ross ... technical art director Dick Sebast ... matte artist/swing gang/fabricator (as Richard Sebast) Robert Shellhorn ... key assistant art coordinator Don Sheppard ... designer: song sequences / story director John Sibley ... matte artist Elvin M. Slette ... scenic painter (as E. 'Bill' Slette) Danny Smith ... carpenter Terence L. Smith ... craft coordinator Charlotte Spivey ... stage production art coordinator Walt Stanchfield ... key scenic supervisor Art Stevens ... matte artist McLaren Stewart ... art production assistant Jill Stirdivant ... key color stylist Julius Svendsen ... key set production assistant Kevin Tarleton ... scenic assistant Jaleh Teymourian ... key set production assistant Frank Thomas ... lead art director (as Franklin Thomas) Dave Tumblety ... swing gang Benjamin Vincent ... storyboard artist (as Ben Vincent) Marty Warner ... prop designer / storyboard artist Wendell Washer ... storyboard artist Trixy S. Wattenbarger ... stage production art coordinator Daniel Weddell ... leadman Phil Weinstein ... storyboard artist Chuck Williams ... matte artist/scenic assistant Tom Wogatzke ... graphics David Lewis Yewdall ... set fabricator Sound Department Tom Adler ... audio mixer Bob Aldridge ... audio engineer (as Robert Aldridge) Phil Allison ... boom operator (as Philip Allison) Kevin Avdar ... audio engineer Herbert Barudin ... sound effects editor Stephen Bates ... sound mixer/arranger Adam Blackburn ... sound recording engineer Randy Blalock ... production sound mixer David M. Boothe ... audio supervisor (as David Boothe) Daryl Bornstein ... audio coordinator Stacy Brownrigg ... boom operator Karla Caldwell ... sound effects editor (as Karla McGregor) JC Castro ... utility sound Juan Contreras ... sound effects supervisor Denice Crowell ... supervising audio assistant Jeremy Darby ... house audio Colin Deford ... utility sound (as Colin C. DeFord) Pete Erskine ... audio coordinator Debbie Fecteau ... sound: A2 Jeffrey Fecteau ... sound: A2 Dan Ferat ... sound mixer Elliott Fisher ... engineer sound recordist Bill Getty ... sound director Phil Gitomer ... audio coordinator Mark Green ... sound effects editor Eugene Grossman ... sound supervisor Ken Hahn ... post-production audio Michael Haines ... audio engineer Julie Haldeman ... audio coordinator Michael Henning ... boom operator David Hewitt ... audio engineer Jimmy Hix ... audio technician Jamison 'Porkchop' Hyatt ... audio technician Rick Jacobsohn ... audio assistant Don Jurwich ... recording director Bill King ... audio designer Chris Kudrna... house mixer Fritz Lang ... sound assistant Mike Leal ... audio assist Frank Linder ... utility sound Mark A. Mangini ... sound effects editor (as Mark Mangini) Steve Lowney ... sound assistant Sean McClintock ... supervising audio assistant Danny Miller ... sound mixer Lee Pochapin ... utility sound Richard Olson ... sound director Perry Robertson ... dialogue editor Jay David Saks ... audio producer David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Cindy Speer ... audio assistant Nevin Steinberg ... sound designer David E. Stone ... sound effects editor (as David Stone) Herb Taylor ... sound recordist Mike Williams ... audio director Easter Xua ... sound record engineer Jeff Young ... sound effects editor Special Effects by Lawrence A. Aeschlimann ... special effects coordinator (as Larry Aeschlimann) Norine Henry ... special effects coordinator Okowita ... special effects supervisor Stunts Grady Allen Bishop ... third coast stunts (as Grady Bishop) Jim Henry ... stunts Mark Johnson ... stunt assistant Ben Loggins ... stunts Randy E. Moore ... stunt assistant (as Randy Moore) Visual Effects by Jack Boyd ... effects animator Ted Kierscey ... effects animator (as Ted C. Kierscey) Dan MacManus ... effects supervisor Don Paul ... effects animator (as Don Clyde Paul) Camera and Electrical Department David Adams ... best boy Larry Allen ... camera operator Joe Arcidiacono ... camera operator Clay Armstrong ... camera operator Ron Balentine ... electrician Bill Berner ... lighting designer Allen Childs ... camera operator Daniel Clear ... crane operator Oz Coleman ... camera operator Jim Conrad ... camera operator Casey Cook ... best boy electric Todd Davis ... light board operator Bruce Deck ... camera operator Vincent Demaio ... camera utility (as Vinnie DeMaio) Bob DelRusso ... camera operator (as Robert Del Russo) Robert Dracup ... lighting director (as Bob Dracup) Robert Driskell ... lighting director (as Bob Driskell) James Edwards ... grip Candy Edwards ... camera operator David Elwell ... key electric George Epperson ... camera operator Tom Epperson ... camera operator Simon Finney ... focus puller Paul Gore ... camera operator Bill Greenberg ... electrician Patrick Gutierrez ... camera operator Peter Ten Haagan ... video tape operator (as Peter Ten Haagen) Curt Hall ... camera operator Bruce Harmon ... camera operator (as Bruce A. Harmon) Helene Haviland ... camera operator Bob Highton ... camera operator David Hockemeyer ... jib operator Marc Hunter ... camera operator Ron Jackson ... camera operator Ernie Jew ... assistant crane operator John Knight ... key grip Kent Land ... electrician Homer Martin ... electrician Kieran Mulgrew ... camera operator Eric Norberg ... camera operator Randy Patrick ... engineer in charge Jim Parente ... camera utility Lowry Perry ... gaffer (as Lowry G. Perry) Joe Puthoff ... camera operator Jorge A. Quiñonez ... electrician Hector Ramirez ... camera operator Kerry Rike ... key grip Juan Romero ... best boy Peter Schnall ... camera operator Victor Smith ... camera utility Chad Smith ... camera operator Larry Solomon ... camera operator Victor Sosa ... camera operator Kevin Spivey ... video engineer Steven Theodore ... camera operator Rick Thompson ... grip/electrician Rov Toscan ... vtr operator William Velten ... lighting director Neil Viker ... camera operator Roy Wade ... camera operator Patrick Wade ... rigging electric Ron Washburn ... camera operator Cliff Weisner ... third electrician Jerry Whittington ... camera operator Keith Winikoff ... video operator Sean Wright ... key grip (as Sean R. Wright) Animation Department Frank Andrina ... animator Fernando Arce ... background artist Dale Baer ... animator Colin Baker ... animator Tom Barnes ... animator Bob Bemiller ... animator David Block ... animator Greg Bombeck ... layout artist Jack Buckley ... animator Hendel Butoy ... supervising layout artist (as Hendel S. Butoy) Oliver Callahan ... animator / director: song sequences Lars Calonius ... animator Dario Campanile ... background artist Rudy Cataldi ... animator Steve Clark ... animator Ron Clements ... supervising layout artist Dale Clowdis ... additional animator/layout supervisor Richard Coleman ... animator Tom Coppola ... layout artist Jesse Cosio ... animator Elaine Despins ... animator Gil DiCicco ... background artist (as Gilbert DiCicco) Chuck Downs ... animator (as Charles Downs) / director: song sequences (as Charles Downs) Joan Drake ... animator / director: song sequences Dennis Durrell ... background artist Marcia Fertig ... animator Owen Fitzgerald ... layout artist Michael Fleming ... character designer Martin Forte ... background artist Gail Frank ... animator (as Gail Finkeldei) Hugh Fraser ... animator Al Gaivoto ... animator Chuck Gammage ... animator (as Charles Gammage) Miguel Garcia ... animator Robert Gentle ... background artist Al Gmuer ... background supervisor Bob Goe ... assistant animation supervisor Ed Gombert ... character supervisor (as Edward Gombert) Dayna Gonzalez ... checking and scene planning Cynthia Goode ... checking and scene planning (as Cindy Smith) Ann Guenther ... background artist Joe Hale ... layout artist Linda Hamil ... animation coordinator Terence Harrison ... animator (as Terry Harrison) Bob Hathcock ... animator James Hegedus ... background artist Fred Hellmich ... animator / director: song sequences Eric Heschong ... background artist Jim Hickey ... background artist (as James Hickey) Gary Hoffman ... layout artist Dave Holman ... animator Paro Hozumi ... background artist (as Katsuyoshi Hozumi) Jack Huber ... layout artist Michael Humphries ... background artist Homer Jonas ... layout artist Volus Jones ... animator Mario Julio ... animator J. Keen ... supervising animator (as John Keen) Bill Keil ... animation supervisor Mark Kirkland ... layout artist J. Scott Klossner ... technical animation consultant Rick Leon ... animator (as Richard Leon) / assistant animation supervisor (as Richard Leon) Alison Leopold ... ink and paint supervisor (as Alison Victory) Hicks Lokey ... animator Michael Longden ... animator Lorraine Marue ... background artist (as Lorraine Andrina) Burny Mattinson ... animator David Michener ... animator (as Dave Michener) Don Morgan ... character designer / layout supervisor Terry Lee Mullen ... key layout artist (as Terry Morgan) Kenneth Muse ... animator Constantin Mustatea ... animator Floyd Norman ... layout artist Eduardo Olivares ... animator Margaret Parkes ... animator Andrew Phillipson ... background artist Bill Proctor ... background artist (as Charles Proctor) Harry Rasmussen ... animator Morey Reden ... animator Jeff Richards ... background artist Jeff Riche ... background artist Mitch Rochon ... animator Tatia Rosenthal ... background supervisor Jay Sarbry ... animation supervisor Mark Simon ... animator Hank Smith ... assistant animation supervisor Ken Southworth ... animator Frank Suarez ... key assistant animator Robert Taylor ... animator Barry Temple ... animator Dave Tendlar ... animator Richard Thompson ... animator John Tucker ... layout artist John Walker ... animator Star Wirth ... xerographer Editorial Department David Burger ... post production editor (as "Duke" David Burger) Larry C. Cowan ... supervising film editor William E. DeBoer ... negative consultant John Royer ... online editor Music Department Stuart Adamson ... musician George Anderson ... musician Tom Bailey ... musician Nick Balaban ... musician Stephen Bates ... musical director/arranger: Credits John Beck chorus director Emerald High School Choir ... "Gotta Have Fun" chorus Hoyt Curtin ... musical director Eric Darken ... musician Paul DeKorte ... music supervisor Roland Elbert ... musician Jon Farriss ... musician Rex Goh ... musician Tony Henry ... musician Douglas Holmquist ... musician Chris Jaude ... musician Paul Jackson Jr. ... musician Graham Kendrick ... musician Abraham Laboriel ... musician Joe Leeway ... musician Ziggy Marley ... musician Jerry Matheny ... musician Larry Mayfield ... musical director/arranger: Credits Terry Moore ... music editor Kirk Pengilly ... musician Itzhak Perlman ... musician Joe Sandusky ... music editor Cedric Sharpley ... musician Bob Singleton ... musical adaptation Boris Williams ... musician Other crew Jacqui Allen ... choreographer Jeanette Beland ... choreographer Randy Blalock ... choreographer Nathaniel Brendel ... production assistant Paul Brennan ... attorney production coordinator Chris Chaikowsky ... utility Gary Cozad ... assistant Christopher Cram ... production intern James Crouch ... post-production accountant Ray Cruz ... parking coordinator Deb Curry ... choreographer Peter Dahlstrom ... maintenance Leigh Dillon ... dialect coach Judd Donnelly ... production assistant Quentin Dunne ... production intern Susan Feehan ... choreographer Nick Felix ... choreographer Daniel Fine ... production assistant (as Danny Fine) Steve Flynn ... helicopter pilot Melissa H. Ford ... office production assistant Beverly Girou ... production assistant Jill Hance ... assistant to the producer Diego Hellewell ... production assistant Doug Henning ... production assistant Andy Hidman ... backline technician Lora Hingst ... production assistant Gordon Hum ... laser operator Rob Hunt ... production assistant: UK Gil Ilan ... production assistant Jamie Pajion-Keppel ... choreographer Allison Kramer ... choreographer Sarah Larr ... choreographer Emmett Loughran ... technical director Jeff Matthews ... flying rigger: Flying by Foy Jerry Mills ... technical supervisor Robin Mulford ... floor manager Bill Perez ... title designer Kellyn Plasschaert ... choreographer Janet Preston ... choreographer Richard Rich ... unit manager Jeanne Simpson ... choreographer Steve Schechter ... attorney Tiffany Shine ... production assistant Michael Swan ... production assistant Sheila Waldron ... script supervisor Lady Walguer ... choreographer Bryce Wander ... attorney Penny Wilson ... choreographer Thanks Mark Gimbel ... thanks Stephen Medina ... thanks Catherine Mullaly ... special thanks Jim Rothbarth ... thanks (as Jim Rothsbarth) Category:1979 Category:TV Movie Category:Scooby Doo